Rock Back Around the Clock
by spawntastic
Summary: 20 years later, Justin and Juliet have their four children, Emma, Jack, Lucy, and baby Jubilee. When Jack makes a time machine and takes Emma and Lucy to 2009 by mistake, they make the biggest mistake of their lives. Making them never exist.
1. Chapter 1

Some might have asked what happened to Justin Russo and Juliet Van Huesen after the wizard competition. Justin moved out with Juliet and into a small Manhattan apartment. It overlooked a beautiful park and a bay. Justin soon proposed to Juliet in the park and got married six months later on Waverly Place. They then ventured off on a cruise for their honeymoon to the Galapagos Islands for two weeks. Justin soon realised, soon after their return, that they needed to get jobs. Juliet explained saying that she was going to try to get a degree in teaching, and Justin said he wanted to also teach.

They attended a college together near their apartment and Justin worked a day shift at Waverly Sub Station. Juliet worked hard on finishing her teacher's degree and finished in late June of 2015. In July, they sat down and celebrated their year long anniversary. Juliet brought up a question Justin also wanted answered. Were they ever going to start a family? Alex and Mason were married with two year old twins, Mason Jr. and Abigail. Max and his fiance, Kylie, were going to be married and were working on adopting a girl from China. They were going to name her Hope.

Justin and Juliet then welcomed their first child, first daughter, and first blonde into the world in January. Her name meant everything to them. Her name was Emma Grace Theresa Russo. She had long, curly, blonde hair and Justin's hazel eyes. They remarked that she was a loud baby and wanted attention a lot. Her first word was "Papa", and Juliet helped her take her first steps in her own classroom. They loved Emma so much.

They soon again welcomed another blonde baby, but a boy named Jack Alucard Jerome Russo. He had his mother's brown eyes and smile. He was also a loud baby, much to Emma's dismay. She was five and starting kindergarten when he came along. He walked with Emma and then said his first word "pickle" (which sounded more like wickle). He became very playful as a toddler and very adventurous.

As for Justin and Juliet, they soon moved into the Tribeca neighborhood near Emma's school and Justin's work. It was very nice neighborhood with nice neighbors and friends. Justin worked as a science and chemistry teacher at Tribeca Prep. Juliet stayed at home most of the time with Jack and sometimes Emma.

When Emma was six and Jack was 18 months old, they then welcomed in Lucy Elizabeth Cindy Russo. Surprisingly, she was a very quiet and reserved girl. She had blonde hair like Jack and Emma. Juliet loved Lucy the most for her baby years and never wanted to have her grow up, but she had to.

Then six and a half years later, Justin and Juliet welcomed the last Russo into the world. Her name was Jubilee Alexandra Marie Russo and she was Justin's perfect baby. She spent most of her time with him and almost never wanted to be with Juliet. She had hazel eyes and a mix of brown and blonde hair. She loved it when Justin played his guitar, especially the song _You are My Sunshine_.

* * *

><p>"Mom, can I go over to Hailey's after school?" 14 year old Emma asked Juliet one Tuesday morning. Jubilee was in her playpen, Jack was reading a comic book on the couch, and Lucy was playing with her doll, Becca. Juliet shook her head and continued stiring what was in the pot. "Emma Grace, you know my policy for friend's houses after school. Homework has to be done at home, checked at home, and you have to be at home on a school night. And what day is it?"<p>

Emma sat at the island behind Juliet and propped up her elbows on the counter. "Tuesday... But Mom, I'm 14! I'm five years older than Jack, for crying out loud! Even Beth gets to go out on a school night!" Juliet turned around. "Well, what would happen if Beth's parents let her use magic in public?" Emma shook her head and Juliet put her hand on her shoulder. "That's my Emma Grace. This is the best for you. I know it."

Juliet then turned her attention to the other three. "Jack, Lucy, Jubilee, Justin, breakfast!" She placed the food on the island and Emma, Jack, and Lucy started taking parts of the breakfast. Justin came downstairs and kissed his wife's cheek. "Morning beautiful. How's my beautiful, caring wife this morning?" Juliet smiled. "Good, Emma Grace wants to go over to Hailey's house after school."

Justin looked over Juliet to see a Emma with her head on the counter and her plate of food in front of her. He went over and started rubbing his oldest daughter's back. "Emma Grace, I bet your Mom said no about going to Hailey's, am I correct?" Emma nodded and Justin kissed the back of her head. "You can go. Just stop by here before you leave." Emma turned around with a grin and hugged her dad. "Thanks Dad!" She turned around after and Justin went over to Jack to say good morning.

"Morning, buddy. What'd Mom make this morning?" Jack was still chewing on his pancakes and showed Justin his plate. "Let me see, we have bacon, pancakes, eggs, and syrup. Lucy Beth, what do you have?" Lucy showed him her plate which had a pancake and some eggs on it. "Eat up, Lucy Beth." He kissed her forehead and looked at Jubilee. "Jubilee Marie, what are you going to eat this morning?" Jubilee pointed to the bottle on the counter and Lucy passed it to Justin. "Thanks Lucy Beth. Jubilee Marie, here's your bottle."

* * *

><p>"So I'm taking Emma Grace, Jack, and Lucy Beth to school this morning, correct?" Justin asked now in a nice shirt and pants. "Yes, and I'm taking Jubilee to your sister's and getting Junior and Abbey for school. Actually I'll take Lucy Beth with me. Jack has to work on a school project and needs Emma's help." Juliet said fixing Justin's collar. She was dressed in a nice brown floral dress and brown ballet flats. She now taught 5th grade at Tribeca Elementary, the school where Lucy and Jack went.<p>

"Lucy Beth, we need to go now. Come on." Juliet yelled up the steps of their house. "Can I help with Jack's project?" Lucy yelled back to her. "Yes Lucy Beth. You need to go now." The three oldest Russo's came down and stood in a straight line. "Love you, Emma Grace, Jack Al, Lucy Beth, and Jubilee Marie." Justin and Juliet said giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

Little did they know, this would be the last time they saw their parents happy and together.

* * *

><p>"Jack, what do you need our help with?" Emma asked very irritated. Justin had just dropped them off and the three sprinted to the science lounge. They stood in front of a tall and large object with a white blanket on it. "This," Jack started while taking the sheet off, "is the Russo Time Machine 2.0." It was a large, British, red telephone booth and Lucy and Emma laughed. "Very funny, Jack. I made this six years ago and it NEVER worked. I got last place in the science fair because of it." Emma said sarcastically.<p>

"You lost because you wired it wrong. I rewired it and it works perfectly. See?" He showed Emma and Lucy, Emma's baby blanket and Lucy's old teddy bear. "Mr. Cuddles!" Lucy shouted as the two took their belongings. "What year should we go to?" "How about 1948? I still have to write a report on the 1940s."

"Let me check in the science lounge, beautiful. Jack said he, Emma Grace, and Lucy Beth were in there." Emma looked worried. "Get in there! Dad hates when we have a magical instrument." The three piled into the tight space and winced. But instead of typing 1948, Jack typed a year that would change everything.

2009.


	2. You Can't Change That

Recently on Rock Back Around the Clock...

Jack typed a year that would change everything.

2009.

-

Emma, Jack, and Lucy arrived in the middle of Waverly Place abruptly. The street was bustling with people. "Mom told me that if we ever got lost, that we should look for an adult with kids." Lucy said while holding Emma's hand. "Lucy, we're in 2009! Mom and Dad are here for sure!" Jack yelled at Lucy. People looked at the three with worried looks. Emma smacked Jack. "Shut up, Jack! Let's go into the sub station." Emma said while pulling Lucy and Jack into the Waverly Sub Station. Theresa was working the front counter as Jerry, Alex, and Max waited tables. "There's Aunt Alex!" Lucy said with a smile. Even though she acted like a smart alec, she was quite fond of her Aunt Alex.

"I have some money with me. We should get a sandwich or something and talk to Dad." Emma said while pulling two twenties out of her pocket. 'Doing two weeks worth of chores is SO worth forty bucks.' Emma thought to herself. "Welcome to Waverly Sub Station. I'm Justin and I'll be your server today. What can I get started for you three?" He said after they were seated. Emma ordered a small Sprite, Jack ordered a small Pepsi, and Emma asked for a glass of juice. "And may we talk to you for a second, Da-Justin!" Emma blurted out as Justin nodded with a confused look. 'There's something weird about those three kids...'

-

"Justin!" "Hey Juliet! I can't really talk right now. Some kids want to speak with me for some odd reason." Justin and Juliet walked to the table to see Emma, Jack, and Lucy. "Sorry guys. Juliet, you-" "Actually, Justin, we need to talk to the both of you." Justin pulled up two chairs to the table and the couple joined them. Justin wrapped his arm around Juliet and pulled her close to him. "So what did you need to talk about with us?"

Lucy teared up with seeing her Mom. She was so pretty and like a princess after the big bopidi boo living a very normal life. She wanted to be hugged by Juliet so bad and just get an 'I love you, Lucy' from her. "Mommy..." Lucy said while crying quietly. Juliet looked at the young girl with soft eyes. She felt compassion for the little girl. "Lucy, you need to be strong. This is our only way of going home." Emma whispered and hugged Lucy slightly. "Um, I'm Emma, that's Jack, and this here is Lucy." Justin and Juliet smiled at the three. "Hi guys. What'd you want to talk about?" Justin said. Juliet nodded as Emma was brought back into reality.

'Something doesn't seem right about Emma, Jack, and little Lucy. Emma looks like me with Justin's eyes. She also talks like Justin and seem to has his personality. Jack looks like me fully, but seems to have Alex's attitude. And Lucy, she's just a cutie! Blonde, curly hair and beautiful big, brown eyes! She's also very quiet and reserved. But it seems I have a connection to Lucy.' Juliet thought to herself. "Well, this might be hard hitting but, we're from the future." Jack said. Justin looked at him weird. "What?" "Wait for this though, we are your kids."

Justin squinted and saw it, along with Juliet. Emma looked like a perfect mix of the two. Jack looked like Juliet as well as Lucy. "Uh, can you follow me to our family lair?" Justin asked. The three nodded. They were his kids, so they HAD to know about magic.

-

"So, which one of you guys are wizards in training? I know a way to get you back, but it'll take a while. Thus, I'll be training you." Justin asked as he got three wands out of a chest for Emma, Jack, and Lucy. Emma and Jack raised their hands and Justin handed them each a wooden wand. Lucy frowned and Juliet smiled at her. "Hey Lucy, don't be disappointed. Maybe your just a vampire instead." Lucy nodded in great excitement. She, unlike Emma or Jack and probably Jubilee, was a vampire like Juliet. She hadn't gotten the guts to explain her toothaches and light headed-ness, or even tell her about being a vampire.

Juliet looked at Lucy. "Sweetie, even though I haven't gotten to know you a whole ton, I really do love you. We don't have to hang out with some wizards. We can go and be vampires. And hopefully, I gave you a soul. Right?" Lucy nodded again. Juliet picked up Lucy in her arms. (She was short for her age.) "Justin, we're going to go and be vampires. Do you want Alex and Max to help you guys?" Justin nodded. Juliet nodded in response. "Wait! Since I'm the father of these three, one, is there anymore?" Emma smiled. "Yeah. A toddler named Jubilee. She's a brunette." Justin and Juliet smiled. They were parents to four kids. "And two, I can hug you guys right?" Emma and Jack looked confused. "Hug?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "What do you guys call it? Embracing each other?" Emma and Jack then burst out in laughter before high fiving.

"It's so much fun being from the future! And you fell for it! HA!" Jack exclaimed through the laughter. He fell on Emma laughing, but the two continued laughing. "It's still called hugging. They're just being babies, like Jubilee." Lucy said while earning a kiss on the cheek from Juliet. "Thank you very much, Luce. Em, Jack, get up." Lucy looked innocently at Juliet. "Can I call you Mommy and Daddy still, or do I have to call you Justin and Juliet?" Juliet kissed her again. "Luce, you can definitely call us Mommy and Daddy. We love you all to pieces. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Justin also kissed Lucy. "You're my favorite though." "HEY!" Emma and Jack yelled. "Lucy and I will be going now. Bye Justin." Juliet kissed Justin. "Love you." "Love you too."

-

Lucy and Juliet skipped into the Late Night Bite to see Alucard and Cindy waiting tables. "Juliet! There you are! And who is this little girl?" Cindy asked while adoring the miniature version of her daughter. Alucard glared at an overwhelmed Lucy. The overwhelmed girl hid behind Juliet. "Don't be scared, honey. Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Lucy. Sch-school assignment. I have to be a big sister to her for the next week or so. Is that okay?" Cindy nodded. "Alucard, Lucy seems sweet. And she looks just like Juliet. Be the bigger person and love on her. She's our second daughter for a while." Alucard took one more look at Lucy before scurrying into the kitchen. "Sorry, Luce. Let's go to my bedroom, shall we?" Lucy grinned and hopped onto Juliet for a piggy back ride to the basement.

They later arrived in the Van Heusen's living area. "Mommy, what's that?" Lucy asked as she pointed to a stuffed kangaroo on a seat near a chalk drawing of a sunny day. Juliet looked at the toy and went to pick it up. "This is Lucy the Kangaroo. I've had her for almost 2,000 years. She's my little buddy." She smiled. "Wait, my name is Lucy though!" Lucy frowned. Juliet smirked with a smile. "Luce, you're always going to be my favorite Lucy. You wanna know why? Because you're funny, smart, and very serious; like your daddy sometimes. Yet, your also quiet and very shy. Do I tell you that a ton of times in the future?" Lucy nodded. "I was even scared to go to kindergarten, because I'm small for being six and a half. Like a four year old's size. That's how tall I am!" Lucy cried and threw herself into Juliet's arms. "Oh Lucy-bee.." She said while stroking her hair. "Don't cry bumble bee. I love your shortness. I know someone who said that their love makes up for the height shortage. I love you, just the way you are."

Lucy sniffled. "Really?" "Yes ma'am! Daddy does, Emma does, Jack does, Jubilee does. And when my mommy and daddy and Daddy's mommy and daddy meet you as their granddaughter, they're gonna love you to death. Promise!" Lucy looked at her. "Promise?" "I promise, Lucy." Lucy held onto Juliet tight as she Juliet sang a song to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Juliet looked to see her daughter asleep on her shoulder. She lay her on the small bed area near the drawing. She also grabbed a yellow blanket and put it on top of her. "Good night, bumble bee. I love you." Was the last thing Juliet said to her before kissing her pale forehead.

"Jack, Emma," Justin said while raising his wand at him, "Just do it with me. Havity no gravity!" They waved their wands as Justin stood by the wall. "Havity no gravity!" They said in unison. Justin started walking on the wall and then turned around to them. "Lucy also needs to be learning this, Dad! You did say it required THREE wizards!" Emma yelled. "I agree! Mom treats her like the baby of the family, just because she's a vampire and has dyslexia!" Justin was stunned. His daughter, his little Juliet has dyslexia. It broke his heart. "Why do you guys talk about Lucy that way? I mean, she's your sister. And she's a tiny bit different than you! But do I care? No! I'll love her just the way she is! Lessons-" Justin looked at the stunned siblings. "Lessons are over for today!" He got off the wall as the two stood there.

"Wh-where do we go?" Emma shakily asked her dad. "Stay here. I'll lock up the doors." He locked up all the doors efore rushing over to the Late Night Bite. "Hello Justin. Juliet's downstairs with Lucy, her little sister project for school." "Thanks Mrs. Van Heusen." He replied before rushing downstairs. "Juliet, you wouldn't believe-" "Sh!" Juliet said as she pointed to a sleeping Lucy from her book. "You won't believe what Emma and Jack told me?" Justin said, just a tad quieter this time. "What?" "Lucy has dyslexia."

Juliet eyes grew with tears. "M-my Lu-u-ucy has dyslex-xia?" She managed to say before burying her head in Justin's chest. Justin stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement to her. "Mommy? Daddy?" Lucy said while waking up. "Lucy, honey, we know you have dyslexia and we love you to the bone because you're you." Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry." "Bumble bee, don't be sorry. Remember, we love you. Nothing can change that."


	3. The Princess, Warrior, and Vampire

"Jack, where's Emma? She's late!" Justin exclaimed. Justin, Juliet, Jack, and Lucy were in the lair and waiting for the last Russo, Emma. Juliet and Lucy were working on a coloring sheet for Lucy's sake. "What's so important about today's lesson that we need Emma for? I mean, she is a tiny bit like Aunt Alex. Forgetful, uncaring..." Jack trailed off earning a disapproving look from both of his parents. "Jack..." Juliet scolded a tiny bit. Emma came running in and tripped over Jack. "JACK!" "EMMA!" They exclaimed at each other while Justin helped a dizzy Emma get up then got Jack up. "Emma, why are you late?" Emma started to speak before Justin made her quiet yet again.

"I finally figured out a way to return you guys to the future. It's called the Flower of the Unborn, a flower which reverse time completely and made this almost never happen yet the wizard who says the same spell to reverse time remembers everything. Thing is, it will take a while. So you're mother and I agreed on something." The three turned to Juliet. "You're going to Tribeca Prep. with Dad and I." Emma, Jack, and Lucy looked at each other in complete shock. This couldn't be happening! "You ARE joking right! I mean, we're from the future! I have straight A grades!" Emma complained. "Em, we don't want you to not learn nothing while we're trying to bring-" "Forget it, Mom! I-I'm leaving!" Juliet stood up and grabbed Emma's arm so she wouldn't run away. Emma jerked her arm away and took out her arm. "Take Jack, Emma, and Lucy far away, maybe even Trans City Way!" Emma, Jack, and Lucy then flashed away.

Juliet looked to Justin who shrugged. She then sat on a chair and cried into her hands. "I'm a horrible mother!" "Hey, hey, hey!" Justin ran over to the chair and sat on the arm of it. He then wrapped one of his arms over her. "Emma's just stubborn. Lucy loves us. Jack loves us. Emma loves us. I love us. But I really love you." He kissed her head and she grabbed his hand. "I love you too." They shared a kiss and Juliet stood up. "Well, we should be going now." "Why?" "Emma, Jack, and Lucy are down at Trans City Way, and that's a mile away from here. Let's go."

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N: I'm gonna make this next part the time where Jack, Emma, and Lucy are from. DON'T BE CONFUSED!)**

_"Justin, I'm home!" Juliet entered her house to see Jubilee on a blanket, playing with toys. She put her purse in its usual spot. "Hey Jubilee Marie. Where's your daddy at?" Justin rushed into the living room. "Are they with you?" Justin asked worryingly. Juliet looked at him confusedly. "Jack and Lucy? I thought they were with you!" "Jack! Lucy!" Juliet called out. The sound of silence returned. "Okay, call Hailey and get Emma home. We need to call the police station or something! Like the wizard council just in case!" Juliet grabbed Jubilee and sat on the couch. Justin went into the kitchen and grabbed their home phone off the cradle. He called Emma's phone first. "__**Hey this is Emma! Just leave me a message with your name after the beep! Thanks! Bye!**__" A beep followed quickly after. "Hey Em. It's your Dad. Um, we don't know where Jack and Lucy are. We need you home ASAP. Thanks. Love you, Emma. Bye." He then called Hailey's cell phone. "__**Hi! This is Hailey German's secretary, Emma Russo. If you just leave your name and number, she or I will get back to you very soon. Thank you in advance, and have a magnificent day!**__" Soon, it came down to him calling the German household. "Hello?" "Hello. Is this Jen German?" He hoped and prayed Emma gave him the right number._

_"Yes this is! Who is this?" He smiled. This is it! "Justin Russo, Emma's dad. Is Emma there by any chance?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Justin. Hailey said she didn't see Emma at school today. Is everything okay?" He dropped the phone and ran to Juliet. She was in tears. "Emma isn't at Hailey's. She wasn't at school. Something's wrong." "Mr. Ethan said Jack wasn't at school either. Nor was Lucy." Juliet pushed 911 quickly as Justin called the wizard council. Juliet reported that they were last seen at Tribeca Prep., as Justin told the wizard council to keep an eye out for them in the wizard world. __"Juliet, did you say Tribeca Prep.? We need to check there!" They were out of the house and in the science lounge at Tribeca in an hour. "Justin!" Juliet cried to her husband while holding Jubilee. Justin rushed even more to the science lounge to find Emma, Jack, and Lucy on the ground and unconscious. "We need medics on the scene stat!" An officer called into his radio. Justin covered up the Time Machine quickly and medics were there taking Emma, Jack, and Lucy on stretchers to three ambulances. _

_Two hours later, Theresa, Jerry, Max, Kylie, Alex, Mason, Abby, Junior, Zeke, Harper, and their kids- Maggie, Rodger, and Lola, arrived at St. Mary's Hospital and Clinic, and were waiting in the visiting area. Juliet sat with Jubilee on her lap and her head in Justin's chest. A doctor came out from Emma, Jack, and Lucy's room. "Juliet, Justin?" They stood up with Jubilee and went to the doctor. "Emma, Jack, and Lucy are still unconscious. We aren't losing them at all, they're just not waking up." Juliet cried into Justin. "Juliet, anything could be worse at this point."_

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Juliet and Justin ran through Trans City Way Subway Station to see Emma, Jack, and Lucy sitting on a bench. "Hey Em." Justin sat in the middle of Jack and Emma as Juliet sat Lucy on her lap. "What do you want?" Emma said as Justin put an arm around Emma. "You know, I'm not mad at you, nor is your mother. We just want the best for you guys, because we love you so much." Emma smiled. "If anything, I love you too." "Come here Em." Justin and Emma hugged as Juliet put a hand on Jack's shoulder and her chin on Lucy's shoulder. "So you are going to school tomorrow, right?" The three looked at each other, before smiling and nodding. Juliet smiled broadly. "Let's go home. Will you do the honors, Jack?" Jack took out his wand and the family stood up. "From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send Justin, Juliet, Emma, Jack, and Lucy Russo back home." The family flashed back to the sub station and were in the presence of Jerry, Theresa, Alex, and Max.

"Well, this is bad." Jack said. Emma abruptly took the wand from Jack. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we should go. Bye Justin, bye Juliet. Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up-" "Not so fast, Emma." Justin took the wand from her and she sighed. "Hey mom, hey dad. This is actually a pretty funny story. Right Juliet?" He turned to his girlfriend who gave him a disapproving look. "Mr. and Mrs. Russo, we have a slight problem. This is Emma, Jack, and Lucy, your future grandchildren." Theresa looked at them in love, yet confusion. "Grandchildren? When did this happen?" "Mommy?" Lucy asked while tugging on Juliet's skirt. "One second Lucy." "But Mommy!" "Lucy Elizabeth. No." Lucy went over to Emma and pouted.

"We were sent back in time by our famous Russo idiot of the century,-" "Hey!" Jack yelled at Emma. She put her hand in his face as he licked it. "EWW! HE JUST LICKED ME! MOM! DAD!" Jack smirked proudly and Justin rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Jack. Continue Emma." "Anyway, Jack sent us back in time. Dad says the only way in getting back to our time is through the Flower of the Unborn, which is only achievable by two wizards and a vampire from the future. The flower is able to reverse anything and give memory to the three who use its powers. Justin is training us to be able to get, as Juliet is teaching Lucy some basics of being a vampire." Theresa smiled. "This is bad, yet good. Now, what are your names and information again?"

Emma smiled and stood by Justin. "I'm Emma Grace Theresa Russo and thirteen years old." Jack then stood by Juliet. "And I'm Jack Alucard Jerome Russo and epically eight years old." Lucy went into Justin's arms. "I'm Lucy Elizabeth Cindy Russo! I'm six!" Juliet and Justin smiled. "Mom, Dad, we can make this work. Can we use the wizard world gymnasium you got for Christmas?" Jerry nodded. "For sure! Emma, Jack, Lucy,.." He looked to Alex. "Welcome to the family." The three laughed. "Let's get going, Emma, Jack. Juliet, Lucy, you can come with us if you want." "We're in."

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emma and Jack were now in gym clothes as Justin stood in a purple and black track suit. "Our first lesson is going to be on levitation. You can do the spell "Levitatus Me-atus", which levitates you or a magical object into thin air. Emma, will you demonstrate on Lucy?" Emma took out her purple wand and waved it while saying the spell. "Now Lucy while you're in thin air, you need to turn into a bat and fly. You can do it, Lucy-bee!" Juliet yelled up to her. "Emma, on the count of three stop using the spell, and let Lucy fall. One. Two. Three!" Emma whipped her down and Lucy turned into a partial-bat. She flew in one complete circle before landing on the ground perfectly. The family screamed and hugged Emma and Lucy.

"Jack, have you've heard of a Wizard Warrior?" Jack shoot his head. "No. What is it?" "Well, it's a warrior or knight created during the Middle Ages for the Wizard World. They posses wizard powers and weapons. Your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather's great uncle was a wizard warrior. Which means, you're a heir to the Russo Wizard Warrior family line." Jack jumped in the air in celebration. "I get a sword right?" "Yup. And a whip." Jack smirked at Emma. "See Emma? I get a whip." He put the most emphasis on the p in whip. Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucy. "Whatever Jack." "Em, also you're the next princess to the Russo wizard line."

Emma was in complete shock. "I'm a princess?" Justin nodded. "You're great cousin's sister was Princess Lucia of Spain. She possessed the power of light and goodness to spread around the ancient Wizard World. She then passed it down to you great cousin, Graciana of Italy, who passed it down to her daughter, Rosalinda of Argentina, who passed it down to her cousin's daughter, Nina of Salvadora, who passed it down to her youngest sister, Clarissa, who wants to pass it my daughter, Emalyn, or Emma." Emma smiled in complete awe. "Really! Hailey won't believe me!" They laughed again.

"Emma, Jack, Lucy, the Flower of the Unborn is in the Caribbean, opposite of where the Stone of Dreams is. It's protected by Spanish warriors and their evil young leader Queen Sofiana. It's up to you three to save the Wizard World, and the Flower of the Unborn. It's in the hands of Wizard Warrior Jack Russo, Princess Wizard Emma Russo, and Vampire Lucy Russo."


	4. A Defeat

Deep in the beautiful jungle of the Caribbean, lived Queen Sofiana with her soldiers sourounding her and her captive, Clarissa Russo-Sanana. **(A/N: If you've seen **_**Once Upon a Time**_ **on ABC, that's what Sofiana looks like. Except she's Hispanic along with Clarissa.) **Her kingdom was in a cave, hiding the Flower of the Unborn from anyone who wants to use it. The flower had kept her and her warriors alive for thousands of years, and a few hundred years for Clarissa. Her throne was a brown, dirty rock carved out to be a seat for yours truly. Guards formed a semi-circle in front of her. "Guard," Sofiana began. A noble, high-ranked soldier looked up to her and bowed. "Yes your greatness?" "Get Clarissa and bring her to me. I have a question to ask her."

The guard nodded and went to retrieve Clarissa. "BOW BEFORE THE GREAT QUEEN, YOU PEASANT!" The guard commanded as Clarissa bowed. "Yes you greatness?" "Have you passed the kingdom to me yet?" Clarissa scowled at Sofiana while still kneeling on the ground. "Sofiana, I told you. I will never put the kingdom in your troubled hands! I've passed it down to my cousin's daughter, Emalyn." Sofiana stood up, very outraged. "How dare you! Mother always said that you would give it to me, your COUSIN! WHO DID YOU GIVE IT TO, CLARISSA! WHO!" Clarissa scowled once again. "Emalyn Russo. Justin Russo's daughter." Sofiana smirked. "Oh _Justin._ I remember him very well. Smart, courageous, and pretty gullible. Guards, bring me Emalyn Russo. Immediately." "Yes your greatness." "And guards, put Clarissa in the pit. Along with Lucia and Graciana." Sofiana gave an evil laugh and Clarissa looked shocked. The guards pulled her away and threw her in the pit.

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emma, Jack, and Lucy were asleep in the Russo living room one night. Jack had his weaponry and things in the corner of the room. Emma had her hair in a braid, and Lucy had her hair in a pony tail. They had their first day at school tomorrow with Justin and Juliet. Emma woke up to a dark man shaking her. "Emma! Emma!" A little voice called to her in fear. She fully woke up and saw Lucy clinging onto her. "Queen Sofiana requests you at her cave at once. Come with us, Emalyn." She looked to Lucy with her wand in hand. "Lucy, Go Through MoThru!" Lucy was pushed through the guards and in front of the door. She turned into a half bat and tapped a warrior. "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" She punched him right in the face and hit some other warriors. Jack grabbed a rope. "Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up those men!"

The rope tied up a few men and he then grabbed his whip. "Whip, whip, don't let my hand slip." The whip then tied up a few more men, to leave one man left. "Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do." Emma tried to do that spell, but a wizard entered behind the warrior. "Master Emery, can you send these three to Queen Sofiana immediately?" The young 14 year old nodded and looked directly at Emma. In his opinion, she was beautiful. "Yes Sir. I will. Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Queen Sofiana's prison."

The Russo siblings now sat in a dark, cold cell. Lucy sat by Emma and Jack sat with his sword and sharpened it. When they got to the prison, Emma was changed into some a woman's battle uniform, Jack into a knight's outfit, and Lucy into a peasant dress. "Emma, are we ever going to get out?" "Maybe, if we're lucky, Lucy." A warrior came to Emma slowly. "Master Emery is requesting your acquaintance." Emma scowled. "Not in his dreams! I want to talk to my parents." The guard sighed and took her out. He locked her in chains and pushed her to a large room where Justin and Juliet were. They were held by two guards and in chains. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried and ran to them. They ran to her and cried also. Justin held Emma as tight to him as possible. "Don't let go Daddy." "I'm not letting go, Em. I'm not letting go. Let it all out."

Queen Sofiana entered the room with two guards by her side. "Well, well, well, I have five Russos captured and in my hands. The princess, the mother, and the father. And of course the vampire and the warrior!" Justin gave Emma to Juliet and stood up in front of them. "Sofiana. How could you do this? You never hated me! Where's Clarissa?" Sofiana gave an evil laugh at him. "Clarissa is with Lucia and Graciana. She would not give me the kingdom of light that **I **deserved and wanted. And you have a point, yet Clarissa gave the crown of heirs to a 13 year old! Emalyn Graciella Theresa Russo!" Juliet looked at Justin. "I thought her name was Emma..." "Long story, Juliet. Emalyn deserved the kingdom of light, Sofiana! You became an evil person once Nina gave the crown to Clarissa." Emma cried into Juliet's shoulder from her Dad yelling. "Oh Emalyn. This is all too much for you is it?" Sofiana remarked sadly. Emma nodded. "Don't you dare talk to her, Sofiana." "Hush Justin. Emalyn, you don't want the kingdom from your great cousin, Lucia. Right?" Sofiana moved closer to Emma and Juliet. "I told you! Stay away from them!"

Justin jumped on Sofiana and tackled her to the ground. Guards all around grabbed Justin and restrained him quickly. "DADDY!" Emma cried loudly. Sofiana looked up at the family in disgust. "Separate them! Put the girl and the warrior in a separate cell and the vampire with the parents immediately!" The guards yanked Emma from Juliet fast. "MOMMY!" "EMMA!" They never saw each other again.

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy and Jack sat in the cell, waiting for Emma. "Warrior, come with me. Parents, meet your new cellmate." Justin patted Jack's head and gave him a smile. Lucy looked up to see Juliet. "Mommy!" She ran to her and hugged her. "Hey Lucy-bee. Emma and Jack are going to be all right. Thinking of which, they might already be thinking of a plan."

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the cell a few hours later, Jack and Emma devised a plan. "Go Emma." Jack whispered to his big sister. "Wait Jack." She put down her wand. "I don't really think you're an idiot. You're just... Jack. Yeah. That's all. The things you do are idiotic." Jack laughed. "Wow, Emma! Thanks! And I really do love you. Even though we fight and stuff." The two shared a hug. "You ready now?" Emma nodded. "Totally." "Go through, mo-thru!" Jack and Emma walked through the cell and into the hallway. They saw two guards walking around. "You're up Em." "This is easy. Argyle bobby, tube knee high, into socks, turn these guys." The two guards, before they could catch them, fell to the ground and into socks. "That was so stupid, Em." "You're stupid, J." "Touche." The two ran down the hall to a trap ready to go off. "Commakus Pancakus." Jack said whilst a plate of pancakes showed up in his hands. "Watch this." He places five pancakes over the crevice in the ground. "Gremlins love pancakes." He shrugged.

"Now, Mom, Dad, and Lucy are down this hall. If we- OOMPH!" Emma collided with Emery. "You must be Emalyn. I'm Emery, a family wizard. I can help you out!" Emery showed Emma his keys. "You're a hero! Thanks Emery!" She kissed him. "When we get out, you, me, date at Waverly Sub Station. Meet me there." Emery dozed off and nodded. Emma and Jack hurried away. "You just wanted a boyfriend, Em! But it looks like he really does love you. Dad'll freak." "Shut up, Jack. Here's Mom, Dad, and Lucy are in this cell." She held the keys and thought for a moment. "It would be cooler to do a spell..." "Emma!" "Oh fine!" She opened the door. "Mom! Dad!" "Jack! Emma!" The family reunited. "I'll explain later. Oh and Dad I have a date when we get out. Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk." She shrunk Justin and Juliet and put them in her bag. "Love you two! Let's go Lucy and Jack. We have some Spanish butt to kick."

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sofiana picked up the purple Flower of the Unborn. "I must hide this from Emalyn, Jack, Luci, and Emery immediately. If they get it, I will die." "Stop Sofiana!" She turned around to see Emma, Jack, and Lucy. "GUARDS! ATTACK THEM!" Tons of guards surrounded them and started to fight. "Lucy, levitatus me-atus and attack! Go!" Jack got out his whip and started going at the guards. Lucy flew over and started defending her self. "Emma!" Jack gave her his sword. "Go get Sofiana." Emma nodded and ran up the steps to where the platform lay and where Sofiana was standing with the flower. "Let go of it, Sofiana! I need it!"

Sofiana laughed. "NEVER!" "Sofiana, Emma, Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" The two switched bodies. "Emalyn! How could you!" Sofiana said as she slapped her. "This is all on you, Sofiana! You deserved this, you evil queen!" Emma backed away. "I've never wanted this!" "Sofiana, Emma, Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" Sofiana and Emma returned to their bodies. As Sofiana took the flower and started to run, Emma drew out her wand. "Sofiana is now not, a dust bunny should fill her slot!" "NO!" Sofiana cried before shrinking down to a dust bunny. The guards kept going as Emma looked to her siblings. "Emma, get the flower!" "Get the flower, Em!" She looked up to see the flower teetering and tottering on the edge of a fiery cliff. "No!" She slid to get the flower, but fell over the edge with a loud scream.

"Emma!" Lucy cried and the siblings looked for their sister. Emma was now climbing up with burns and cuts on her face. She raised the flower in victory. "Emma!" Jack and Lucy cried before disappearing along with the guards. She looked in her bag, but not see Justin and Juliet. "What do I do?" "I can help." Emery waltzed into the arena and up to Emma. "Emery!" She hugged him. "What can I do? Lucy, Jack, and my parents. Everyone's gone." Emery held her hand. "Except you. Just wish the thing you've been wishing for the last few days. To go home." She winced. "What about you? And this?" "The flower makes sure you remember those moments. Make the wish."

Emma huffed once more. "I want to go back to 2030. After everything happened. Back to Hailey, Mom, Dad, Jack, Lucy, and Jubilee. I want to go back around the clock."


	5. Never Again

Emma woke up in a hospital room with her siblings surrounding her with her parents, Uncle Mason, Aunt Alex, Abby and Junior, Uncle Max, Aunt Kylie, and her grandparents. "What's going on?" Juliet hugged her tightly. "Emma Grace." Justin also hugged her and Juliet. Emma looked around, still unsure of what happened. What happened to the guards? Lucy? Jack? Emery? Sofiana? Wait, she killed Sofiana. Right. But what about the others?

"Lucy, Jack, where are the guards? Emery? Where's Emery?" She panicked and looked around. Juliet held her down. "Emma, Emma, calm down. Who are you talking about?" "How can you not remember, Mom! Jack, Lucy, and I went back in time and met you guys. You guys at 16 years old! And, and, Dad said the only way of getting back here was getting the Flower of the Unborn and using it. Then we were locked up by the evil Queen Sofiana and she-" Emma let out a horrified scream as a Hispanic woman entered the room in hospital attire. "Sofiana!" Juliet held Emma down again. "Emma! Calm down! That's your nurse, Sofia." Sofia stepped back out of the room again. "No, that's Sofiana! She's evil I tell you! EVIL!" Justin held Emma's hand. "Em, calm down. You really need to, mi hija." Theresa said and get closer to Emma. Emma shook her head. "Where's Emery? I just want Emery." The family frowned. "I'm sorry, Emma. We don't know who Emery is." "Jack? Lucy?" The two shook their heads. She needed Emery.

xXxXxXxXxXRBATCxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emma was hang out in the family lair and reading about the Flower of the Unborn. It was in the Caribbean and hidden from anyone who wants or needs it. It heir was a prince. A prince named Emery. "Emery!" She squealed and looked around before taking out her wand. "Frames of figures, step out of you pictures!" She twirled it and placed it back in her pocket. A brunette headed boy stepped out and looked at Emma. "Emery." She sighed with a grin. Emery returned the grin. "Princess Emalyn. It's is nice to see you again." He bowed before Emma who laughed. "Emery, get up. You should stay here in the mortal world. With mortals." Emery nodded. "I've always wanted to do that! Go to high school, and be a mortal. I hate being a wizard prince." Emma smiled. "You can do that. Anyone can. Just don't go back. Because I'm not going back to get you." The pair laughed.

"I love you Emma." "I love you too Emery." And with that, the Russos knew never to rock back around the clock ever again.


End file.
